natvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
Natvivor: Roatan
|castsheet=RoatanCastSheet.png |dvdcover=RoatanDVD.png |previous=''Turkmenistan'' |next=''Dante's Inferno'' }}Natvivor: Roatan, originally dubbed Survivor: Roatan, is the second season of Natvivor. This season featured a cast of twenty new contestants playing alongside two returning castaways from the previous season and ultimately came to a conclusion on February 6, 2019, where Gabriel won over Honeyy and Amme by a vote of 8-2-0 and won the title of Sole Survivor. Twists/Changes *[[Returning Players|'One Returnee per Tribe']]: Two former contestants, Corho and Jaison, returned for another chance to win, one on each tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idol': An advantage hidden in the game that allows the holder to play it for themselves or another player to nullify any votes cast for them. *'Advantage Gifters': After the first three Immunity Challenges, a player from the winning tribe would be chosen to be sent to an obscure location. Once there, the player is given the option to give an advantage to the player on the opposing tribe of their choice. **'Possession Totem': An advantage that allows the player to cast votes in the place of another player on the opposing tribe for the entirety of the pre-merge portion of the game. **'Vote Storage': An advantage that allowed the player to "save" their votes by choosing not to cast a vote for a maximum of five Tribal Councils in a row to instead cast them at the next Tribal Council they attend. *[[Tribe Switch|'Tribe Expansion']]: At the final 16, a tribe switch introduced a new tribe, , spreading the sixteen players across three tribes of five. *'Exile Island': At the final 16, one person was sent to Exile Island due to not being put on a tribe. *'Devil's Den': For the first three merge cycles, players could opt in to participate in another challenge outside of the Immunity Challenge to receive an extra vote for that Tribal Council and those that failed to win the Devil's Den challenge would lose their vote. *'Idol Nullifier': On Day 18, a reward challenge was held where the winner would win the Idol Nullifier. This advantage allowed the user to void the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol. *'Double Elimination': At the final 10, the merge tribe was divided into two groups of five, where both groups would go to Tribal Council separately, eliminating 2 players. Production Castaways Future Appearances Ashlee, Gabriel, and Zach all returned for Survivor: The Elysian Fields as all-star contestants. Season Summary Twenty new castaways were divided into 2 tribes of ten: Choloma and Tela. They were joined by two returning players: Jaison, who joined Choloma, and Corho, who joined Tela. The original Tela tribe struggled in the pre-merge, as having two inactive tribe members played a major part in their tribe's poor performance, leading said tribe to go to four of the six Tribal Councils before the swap. The original Tela tribe would soon find luck in the Tribe Switch, as the former Choloma members found themselves in a numbers disadvantage among the three new tribes. Switch write-up write-up write-up Voting History Trivia *This page is the oldest page on the Natvivor Wiki. *''Roatan'' holds the record for the most amount of re-votes in a single season, with 4. *''Roatan'' is the first season to feature returning players. *Neither of the returning players in this season made the merge. *This season is the first season to feature an odd-numbered jury with 11 jurors. **Despite there being eleven jury members, there were only ten jury votes cast, as Spinner did not submit a vote before the deadline. *Every player that made it to the merge had an even-numbered amount of tribal wins. *This season is the only season where David L. does not make a major appearance as a host or a player. Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Roatan Category:Returning Player Seasons